


Sweeter Than Dessert

by so_bee_eh_roo (sobieru)



Series: Just prompt fics [6]
Category: Always Raining Here
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Podfic Available, Prompt Fic, Restaurants, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/so_bee_eh_roo
Summary: Adrian and Carter decide to have a date at a restaurant they can afford.
Relationships: Carter Brooks/Adrian Hlaváček
Series: Just prompt fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Sweeter Than Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I miss ARH. The prompt of "making fun of each other" seemed perfect for them, so I'm glad I decided to do this. Even if it's been... 3 years since the webcomic ended? Eh, still love the story today, so no one can stop me from doing whatever I want :3

Even though Adrian and Carter see each other in school every day, it can be nice to have some dates from time to time. You know, to change scenarios and have the usual jitters before the date starts. And Adrian wants to see if Carter actually doesn’t wear jeans for once. He even wonders if Carter owns at least a pair of dress pants, but he guesses he’ll find out soon enough.

He’s sitting at a restaurant table, staring at his phone while he waits for Carter. They had decided to meet in a place that was decent enough and wouldn’t empty their wallets after ordering a beverage. They still saved up for this moment and don’t plan to hold back. Still, Adrian thinks he wouldn’t mind sharing dessert with the excuse that it’s too expensive to order two. He blushes at the thought.

“Sorry I’m late,” Adrian hears someone say behind him and, sure enough, sees Carter rounding the chair to seat on the opposite side. “Traffic was awful.”

“You live five blocks away,” Adrian says with an unamused expression. “You just have to walk a bit.”

“Yeah, well, there was an old couple in front of me that walked too slow,” Carter replies, taking the menu to browse through it.

“Of course there was,” Adrian rolls his eyes.

“And I didn’t want to risk sweating on my nice clothes,” Carter points at his navy blue dress shirt. Adrian’s eyes shift to Carter’s chest and stay on the unbuttoned collar. He quickly raises his eyes before he stares too long.

“I’m actually surprised to see you have a decent wardrobe,” Adrian points out.

“Who do you take me for? I’m a decent person.”

“I honestly thought you were gonna borrow something from your sister and try to fool me into thinking you have men’s clothes.”

Carter looks at Adrian with raised eyebrows.

“Huh,” Carter says lightly. “Last time I checked, I’m the one owning lots of manly jackets and not merely cardigans.”

Adrian scoffs.

“Don’t try to call your hoodies manly jackets, they’re childish at best,” Adrian shoots back. “And I have plenty of different clothes, I’m not a librarian, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, you’re not a librarian just yet,” Carter closes the menu and looks around for a waiter.

“Well, at least I’d have a job,” Adrian takes a sip from the water he had ordered while waiting.

Carter blinks and is in the middle of preparing a comeback when a waiter approaches. They both order, having to look back at the menu to give the proper name of the dishes they want. The waiter nods and they smile politely before he walks away.

Carter takes a breadstick to munch while Adrian looks around. He hadn’t truly admired the place they’re at, a simple yet cozy little restaurant. There are plenty of potted plants around, some of them looking like they’re actually in crates, and the lights are barely high enough to truly appreciate the different hues of grey in the wall. All in all, it is quite romantic.

“I can always become an Uber driver,” Carter mumbles between bites.

Adrian stops wandering his eyes to stare at a plant, shaking his head.

“No one is gonna want to get in your van,” Adrian doesn’t bother looking at Carter’s face.

“You get in my van all the time,” Carter leans in. “And sometimes we get to drive it, too,” he winks.

Adrian turns his head and gives Carter an exasperated look.

“Can’t you keep it in your pants at least an hour?” Adrian sighs.

“When you look as handsome as you do right now, it’s very difficult,” Carter answers.

Adrian looks down and covers his face with his hands.

“Why am I even here with a clown like you?” he asks between his fingers.

“Because you love me,” Carter says matter-of-factly. Adrian groans and sinks into the table, but doesn’t deny it. He’s too busy pretending he’s not blushing to even reply.

Carter laughs and Adrian looks up discretely to see his smile, finding it to be contagious. He sits up in time for the food to arrive.

“Well, bon appétit!” Carter says happily.

“Look at you, speaking French properly for once,” Adrian says as he takes a bite of a potato.

“Oh, like it’s hard?”

“Not for me, no. It’s not like I’m as dumb as you.”

“Well, you know what is actually hard for you?” Carter purrs.

“Answer to that question and I’ll leave this instant, and never speak to you again,” Adrian glares. Carter puts his hands up for a moment and continues eating in silence, a smug smile ever present.

They now focus on eating, looking around and humming to the background music. The silence between them isn’t uncomfortable, it almost feels somehow domestic. While Carter is distracted, staring at the barman making a complex cocktail, Adrian looks at Carter from head to toe, truly taking him in.

“You…” Adrian starts saying, eyes suddenly focused on his plate. “You also look very handsome,” he almost whispers.

Carter stops midchew and blinks at Adrian. He gulps and takes a sip of water, a light blush on his cheeks. He clears his throat before speaking.

“Uh,” Carter begins, ever so eloquently. “Thanks… um…” he starts laughing awkwardly. “Time for dessert?”

“Sure,” Adrian nods trying to avoid Carter’s eyes. Their waiter quickly arrives and takes away their plates. Before they can say anything to him, he’s gone in a few quick steps. Adrian frowns and turns to Carter. “He didn’t even ask if we wanted anything else!”

“We’ll wait until he’s back,” Carter says shrugging.

Adrian looks around and sees that the restaurant isn’t so busy that waiters are constantly running from one side to another. He finds it very weird to have seen their waiter in such a hurry when there wasn’t anything urgent to handle. Though, it is true that he might not know if there was an emergency in the kitchen or something that he had to pay attention to. But why would a waiter have to do that? And wouldn’t all the waiters have to look a bit concerned if that was the case?

“Everything okay?” Carter asks. “You look concerned.”

“I just…” Adrian says, giving one last look at the waiters before settling on Carter’s face. “I thought our waiter acted a bit weird.”

“Eh, you know how it is. There’s always something they have to do.”

“But shouldn’t they pay close attention to the customers?”

“Ah, yes,” Carter smiles. “They truly do.”

“No,” Adrian says. “But he didn’t—“ he tries to argue but is interrupted when a plate is placed in front of him. Their waiter leaves two forks on each side of the plate and nods to them before turning and leaving in a much calmer pace than the last one.

Adrian looks at the small cake in front of him. It is topped with intricate flowers that look too real to be edible, but the sugary scent they give off are proof of their true nature. The cake is big enough for a couple to share, but the flowers are so many that it looks more like a small bouquet cut short.

“This restaurant has an online bakery service and they make these cakes only upon request,” Carter explains. “It usually takes quite some time to make, and even though I had ordered it days before, I wanted to make sure that it was gonna be ready for tonight.”

“Wha…” Adrian was lost for words. “You… what…”

“My sister follows them on Instagram and she shows me some pictures from time to time,” Carter scratches the back of his neck nervously. “I thought it would be better than a bouquet.”

Adrian looks from the cake to Carter, gaping. Damn, all the money he must’ve spent on this. And all for him. For their date.

“Pfft,” Adrian looks straight into Carter’s eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. “You sap,” he sighs. Carter winks and Adrian chuckles. “So, this is all for me, of course.”

“What?” Carter exclaims, taking one of the two forks. “It’s for both of us, man.”

Adrian picks up a sugary flower and eats it, sliding the plate closer to him. Carter takes his chair closer to Adrian in response, digging his fork in the pastry. Their date truly ends on a very sweet note.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that I got to see Hazel and Bell at a con last year and they signed both my ARH volumes? Yeah, it was super awesome.
> 
> If you liked this, consider leaving a comment and kudos! And if you want to know what's up with me, you can find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweeter Than Dessert [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280690) by [sobieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru)


End file.
